


Hold On Me

by DomleneIsEndgameXx



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domlene, F/F, Guilt, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomleneIsEndgameXx/pseuds/DomleneIsEndgameXx
Summary: Darlene sends Dom a long awaited email. (Rated M for language)
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Hold On Me

Hey,

Glad to hear you’re not bored of Budapest just yet. The last photo you sent was beautiful. Makes me want to get away from this miserable city like I intended. Maybe I should come visit? Though, I’m no good at flying alone so probably not.

Listen, I actually wanted to talk to you about something. I’ve been holding it off for way too fucking long. I guess it was easier to pretend that I could just move on for a while, like none of the shit we went through happened. But I can’t pretend anymore.

I realise I never actually apologised to you. For all the shit I put you through. All the pain and suffering. And believe me, I know doing this over email isn’t ideal. It’s shitty. But I got so caught up in everything that before I even knew it we were saying goodbye. I never really got the chance. I guess I’ve been avoiding it since then, but Jesus Dom, you have no idea how sorry I am. I am _so _sorry. It haunts me every fucking day. Your eyes when you saw me stealing your badge that night. Everything you said to me after the barn. Seeing the Dark Army use you as their pawn. How you begged me to shoot you. It hurts to even write that. Then of course what that cunt stick did to you, I mean fuck Dom, you almost died. Knowing I put you in that position just...hurts too much; even worse when I remember nothing I do can ever take back that pain.__

____

____

I know after all the shit I’ve pulled it might be hard to believe, but I care about you a lot. A lot more than I’d ever admit out loud. And you may have been right when you said I didn’t need you. But I _want _you, Dom. I’ve wanted you for so long. All that time being a CHS and you were the only one who treated me like a real human being. When I said you were the only one I could trust? I meant it. And when I said I liked you? I meant that too.__

____

____

Shit, I’ve never been good with words. I’ve probably not done myself any justice. But hopefully when you’re back I’ll have the chance to do a better job.

Anyway, on a lighter note, your family got released from the safe-house about a month ago. I know how much they mean to you so I thought I’d keep a close eye. I wasn’t sure if I should at first but I figured you’d want an update, so I kinda visited them (don’t be mad). You’ll be glad to know they’re all doing okay, though they were a little spooked when a total stranger knocked at the door talking about you. They all really miss you Dom. Your mom’s been worried sick. I told her you’re in Budapest for another couple of months, that you miss them too. Didn’t say much more than that. Figured you’d rather tell them everything yourself when you’re home. So, I know it’s a little late and you’re seeing them again soon, but the sooner you hear from them the better right? I thought it was the least I could do.

I miss you Girl Scout, so don’t take too long okay?

Darlene.

PS: Trudie started asking questions when I visited. I don’t blame her for wanting answers...but let’s just say things escalated and she kinda thinks I’m your girlfriend now. Sooo, we’re gonna have to deal with that when you’re back. Enjoy your last couple of months in Budapest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! I was incredibly nervous posting this, writing isn’t my strong suit and this is my first fanfic ever. I adore Domlene though and there just aren’t enough fics out there for them! I miss them already and I need something to fill that void haha. I’m hoping to write more and improve as I do. Constructive criticism is more than welcome.❤️


End file.
